Can I?
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Adam and Becky just broke up. Can Adam stay strong and get over Becky or will he fall even harder for the Christian girl? Same goes for Becky. Click on the title link to find out! Rated K because ideas might be a little complicated for little kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there, Eragon Namikaze here. I'm new to the whole Degrassi thing, but AdamxBecky is my favorite couple right now. After watching Building a Mystery part 2 (when they broke up) I wanted to write a fanfic about what happened afterwards and honestly, I kinda of feel that it's unfair to Adam mostly because he has to deal with more torture and stuff. You'll see what I mean later in this fanfic, if you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Btw, this is the first time I wrote a fanfic that has something to do with this couple, so if I can't really catch their personality correctly or something else, please forgive me. I don't really know Degrassi this well, but try your best to enjoy this!**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Adam and Becky would still be together.**

Adam leaned against his locker, still shocked at what just happened. His girlfriend, no, ex-girlfriend, just broke up with him. Not verbally, not officially, but she had chosen her faith, her family over a ftm transgender guy. That had to count for something right? After all, he couldn't blame her for chossing her family and stuff, but to actually undergo the therapy and confessing that he confused her…it was too much for Adam to take.

He turned around and punched his locer as hard as he could, badly bruising his knuckles," _But the worst part? She said it with no hint of regret in her expression, not at all," _he thought to himself bitterly,_ "How could she? I guess if there's one thing I learned from being in Degrassi, it's that relationships aren't meant for me. I guess I'm destined to be alone."_

After thinking other similar thoughts, Adam, as calmly as he could manage, closed his locker, locked it, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and went to his next class, which, of course, was with Eli and Clare.

During the whole class, Adam barely paid attention at all. His thoughts were forcused on the Christian who had just broken his heart.

Eli and Clare exchanged knowing looks. Jenna told them the details, figuring that since they stuck by Adam through thick and thin, they deserved to know. That and they might knew what to do.

Based on the details of the story they heard, they figured something like this would happen. Eli tried many times to get Adam to laugh by cracking jokes. Likewise, Clare tried throughout the whole class to get Adam to at least talk and tell them what had happened.

Despite his two best friend's efforts, he just stared blankly at the board, not moving, not speaking, and most importantly, no emotions in his eyes. He looked like a zombie on a Tuesday afternoon.

The moment the bell rang, he dashed out of the classroom and outside to get a breath of fresh air. Eli and Clare didn't have a chance to catch up with the upset Adam.

Adam decided to walk home, which was about 3 miles away, okay maybe a little closer, but still considerly far away. Just as he was about to leave campus, he saw Becky in a dark corner, safely hidden from the rest of the world.

To his utter shock, the girl was crying a lot. He could hear her sobs and see how her body tremled greatly. It took all his self-control to not go over there, take her in his arms, ad comfort her. But he had lost that prilvega as well as being her "secret" boyfriend, when she made her decision.

As far as Adam knew, Becky Baker didn't have any clue that he was there. He stoo there silently, unsure of what to do. One question raced through his mind," _Why is she crying?"_

As if on cue, Becky sobbed out," I'm so sorry, Adam."

Adam was shocked and out of reflex, opened his mouth and said," Sorry for what?" The blonde girl looked up with her jaw dropping.

**So, what did you guys think? I think it's not that bad for my first try, but what do you Beckdam fans think? I don't know if I'll continue this story though, depends on the amount of reviews and what the reviews say.**

**And the next chapter will be what happens with Becky after the break up, leading up to her and Adam meeting unintentionally after school. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa there! *laughs* Wow, so many review in just a few hours! I'm honestly shocked at how much you guys liked this first chapter.**

**Okay, as I said, this chapter will be about what happens to Becky after she broke up with Adam, leading up to the cliffhanger aka Adam kind of confronting Becky. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one!**

**Author's note: I do not own Degrassi. Otherwise, the plotline wouldn't be so predictable sometimes.**

Becky Baker said," I'm sorry, Adam." She tried really hard to keep her voice from cracking. She knew how badly she was hurting the trans kid, how badly she wanted to back those hurtful words. She loved him, she truly did, but she couldn't choose him over everything she grew up with aka her family and her faith.

She turned around and with her face safely from Adam's view, she cried. She went to go out the door, but stopped for a moment when she heard Adam slam his locker. She felt extremely guilty for tons of things. But the one that stood out the most was that it felt like she played with his heart, toying around with it. They got together and broke up in less than a week. It felt like she was leading him on, only to stab him in the back.

She then found the will to keep moving and to not look back. But the one question on her mind was, _"How long can I stay strong?"_ Little did she know that her resolve was going to be tested in about an hour or so.

For once in her life, she skipped class. It was only an elective; she could afford to skip it. But, of course, she'll pray for forgiveness later on. But that's not important. What was important was how much she doubted her family and Christianity.

Becky saw a dark corner and went to it. She curled up and put her head on her knees, starting to slightly cry again. So many things were racing through her head so fast, she didn't know where to start or even how to sort out her thoughts. Becky Baker was in a stupor, all because of Adam, a transgender kid who confused her, but attracted her, made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Sure, Adam is physically female (everybody pointed that out, especially her parents when they found out), but wasn't it between the ears where it mattered?

She twirled the ends of her hair nervously. Right now, she would probably bet anything that Adam was thinking about her and why wouldn't he? She just broke his heart for God's sake! **(A/N No pun intended at all. I didn't realize how fitting it was until after I wrote it. If you don't get it, read the last sentence over again and watch the scene when Becky breaks up with Adam. Then you'll see what I mean.) **But how he was thinking of her, like a mean person or how she was a stuck-up person or other similar negative thoughts, was what she was worried about.

At the thought of Adam hating her again like when they first started on Romeo and Jules, she burst, silently mind you, into tears. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, but Becky didn't care. She didn't want to get up from her comfortable spot, to face Jenna, Eli, Clare, Fiona, Imogen, etc. but most of all, she couldn't face Adam Torres. He confused her, but, at the same time, he made her happy, despite how he was born. But, her faith conflicted with her love, to the point where THERAPY was an option.

Becky curled up even more, still crying at the sudden turn of events. It's like she betrayed Adam, but her family betrayed her, but didn't she betray them first by not telling them Adam's trans? It was so confusing.

Out of nowhere, she said," I'm so sorry, Adam." to what she thought was to thin air. Then, she heard that one voice that she will always be able to recognize," Sorry for what, Becky Backer?" He sounded slightly bitter. She snapped her head up, her jaw dropping and her eyes widening.

**Well, to me, this feels more in-depth than last chapter with Adam. But to me, it kinda of feels like she's more confused, but it's mostly unfair to Adam because she confirmed to him, face-to-face, that she was okay with him being trans. Yet when her parents mentioned the fact that "underneath all that armor **_**she's **_**only a girl," she crumbled and later, broke up with Adam. *coughslastsentencewasaspoile ralertfornextchaptercoughs***

**But did what I say make any sense? Because it's like the basis for my story. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this. Like I said, first time writing a Degrassi fanfic and my writing is also kinda of rusty (haven't written for months!). So hope you guys are satisfied! P.S. Next chapter might take a while to update because I need to catch the characters' personalities a bit more.**

**Please review guys! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
